The Iron Cages
by Ssnipergirl
Summary: new and improved version of the iron cages Bella and Edward know what pain is the nightmares and flashbacks so when these two meet what happens lets find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This is the new and improved version of my story The Iron Cages. Enjoy.**

* * *

I hear someone walking towards me and I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I jerk back as a flashbacks flash before my eyes, a man named James was hitting and kicking me for no reason apart from because he enjoyed it, his wife Victoria who was starving me even though she was given plenty of money for my care by the state and Laurent who would choke me just to see how long it would take me to pass out. I screamed and cry, while trying to jerk the hand from my shoulder "Don't touch me, please I won't do anything bad, I promise I'll be good, please NO." I hear some voices just as I black out.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP...BEEP

What the heck, what is that beeping noise its so annoying. I open my eyes and see a lady towering over me as she smiles "Bella I'm Renee your new case worker. I have found a family who is planning on adopting you. Isn't that grea" I interrupted her with glare "So I don't even get choice with who you are sending me home with and let me guess, they are a nice couple, who will love me like I'm there own child, just like my old case worker said." I laugh bitterly she flinched at my tone of voice "Bella they really are nice people, they have adopted kids before and we have talked to them and they would love to have you." I just sign, no one will know what it was like to go thru what I did but me, I think they are all lying to me and just looking to get rid off me. "Okay but I better get my own room, I don't feel comfortable sharing." She nodded and jot that done "Well they have a big house with three floors, I was told that you will be on the third floor as there is only three rooms up there. The couple have 5 other kids and one of their son's room will be on the third floor with you." I nod and look out the window. "Oh and Bella, we told them what happened at you previous foster homes, so they know what you have been thru, apparently one of the kids went thru something similar and like you he won't let people touch him and barley speaks." Oh well I guess may someone knows what I have been thru after all; I just nod and go back look to looking out the window.

The next day

I grab my headphones and turned music on as I packed up all me belongings, once I was done that, I walked to the car Renee was sitting in, she smiled at me then started the car. I looked outside, it was raining I liked the rain it soothes me. I wonder what the Cullen's will be like, probably like James and Victoria or even Laurent, I shivers and kept looking out the window at the world wondering what it would be like if I was normal had parents that wanted me.

 **.**

I heard a knock at my door but I ignored it, then Esme came in with a plate of food "Here Edward I brought you dinner." I looked at her and nodded "Thanks." She smiled "Oh Bella the girl we are adopting is coming tomorrow, she will have the room next to yours." I just nod as she left, they all knew I liked to be left alone, the first time I came here a girl named Alice touched me and I freaked out as I saw flashes of Billy and Sarah beating me and there son Jacob touching me. Thankfully I got away from him in time, he was always weird around me. I shudder I hate Alice she is annoying and always trying to put me in clothes that I just don't like, with it being either the style or have colors that I hate so much. I hate all colors but black and red. I hear the door bang open; speak of the devil "Hey Edward I have some clothes that will look good on you." I just look at her "Alice I am not your doll, now go away." She pouts "Come on, they will look good on you." She moves forward and I move back "Don't touch me Alice." But she just ignores me and grabs me, I see Billy beating me and I scream and cry I try to open my eyes but I cant, I hear "Alice what have we told you." "But he wouldn't let me dress him." I try to calm down but can't "Please no please, I won't ever do it again." I felt more hands on me, and try to jerk away from the touches. "Shhh Edward it's okay." I shook my head "Nothing is okay." I fell back on my bed and fell asleep some how I knew it was a bad idea.

* * *

 **So we learn about Bella and Edward. What will happen when they meet? This will most be in Edwards POV I will have a chapter that has all of Bella's POV at the end of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: You know I don't own twilight I just like to play with it.**

 **B.P.O.V**

* * *

I look up to see a big white house; wow I get out and am met by six people standing outside in front of the houses patio. I thought they had 5 kids, a Carmel haired lady smiled "Welcome Bella I'm Esme, it's nice to meet you, this is my husband Carlisle and our children; the oldest is Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie who is our oldest daughter, Alice who is the youngest and her boyfriend Jasper our second oldest and finally Edward who is in his room." I hear Emmett mutter "Like always." Alice jumps up "Oh Bella, do you like shopping." I step back "No and I don't like to be touched." They all nodded but Alice she pouted "But why." I glare "Because I said so, Esme could you show me to my room please." She smiled and nodded then we walked into the house. I looked and saw it was even bigger inside. I went up three flights of stairs with Esme pointing out rooms to me.

"This is Edward's room, he barley comes out just knock and then slowly walk in. He doesn't like it when you just barge in." I nodded "Well this is your room you have a bathroom, closet and a balcony Edward's balcony is attached to yours." "Okay could I go shopping and get paint and furniture." She smiled "Of course Edward is going tomorrow he has been here for a month so he needs stuff, here is a card you have a limit of $500 is that okay." I smile a week smile "Okay thanks." She smiles one more time then leaves. I breath a sign of relief then go outside, I breath in the fresh air and hear a door open and see a boy walk out, he looks at me then looks away.

E.P.O.V

I get up and walk to my balcony and see a girl, I look away and spoke "I'm Edward I suppose you are Bella." "Yes it's nice too meet you I only have one request of you just don't touch me and we will get along." I laugh "So you too." I look at her and she looks confused look "I don't like to be touched too flashbacks." She nods "Yep they suck." I laugh "Well all of them are fine with that rule but Alice she is annoying always wanting to dress you up, I asked for a lock but was told no." She nodded "Well I heard you are going shopping for your room tomorrow and was wondering if I could come, this color of wall isn't doing it, I like black and red that's it no pink or yellow shit." I chuckle "Yeah me too I got too fed up with the yellow color, let me guess you got pink." She nodded "Yep it is a horrible color. I'm fine with blue but pink." She shudders I yawn "Tired, why don't you go to bed." I shook my head "No I get nightmares." I really don't want to sleep, I get a look at Bella and she is beautiful but has dark circles under her eyes she has a heart shaped face and plump lips "Yeah I feel you, I get them too." We hear a door open and look Alice is in my room, I sign "No Alice, I will tell Esme you are in my room again." she glares "You wouldn't dare." I laugh bitterly "Yes I will I have told you again and again not to touch me when will you learn."

She huffed and I ran to Bella's room "Quick Bella in here." She rushes in and I lock the door then run to her bathroom, I wave Bella over and lock it just in time to see Alice run to the door. She bangs and I sink down to the floor "When will she leave me alone." Bella looks shocked "Does this happen every day." I nod "Then they should let you have a lock, she should know." I think about all the times I asked they all said no "Well I will ask again and if it doesn't happen, I will buy a lock." I hear Alice mutter stuff then she stomps away slamming the door. "Well the coast is clear." Bella unlocks the door and we both walk out. "When I ask I always tell them about Alice, but when ever they ask her about it, she gives them the puppy eyes and they believe her." "Well this time you have me as a witness, let's go, I want a lock too with her around I don't like the flashbacks." We walk down stairs to find Esme and Carlisle "Can we both have a lock on our doors please, Alice just barged in again and tried to dress us up, Bella can tell you it's true."

They look at Bella and me then say, "Alice is this true." I look at Alice to see her shaking her head "I would never do that, I only tried yesterday." I saw red "No you do this all the time, at least once a day since I have been here you always come in my room and never leave me alone. I'm done with you, if you wont get me a lock, I will buy one myself." I storm off with Bella on my heels. I walk into my room and wait till Bella is in till I slam the door, while I flinch then sag to the floor and cry "I have to see all the things they did to me every time Alice touches me, I don't want to see them I just want peace for once in my life."

I look to see Bella mad but she looks at me and nods "If I'm gonna be here till I graduate, I will not have Alice touch me and be tortured." I keep crying and hear a knock at my door I shout, "NO, go away, leave me alone." "Edward we are sorry we didn't believe you." I sob "I have told you over and over, I have to deal with flashbacks when she touches me, I told you all I don't want to be touched, just go away." I hear them walk away. I just sit there not moving. Bella says goodbye and walks to her room I just lay on the floor my mind completely blank.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy this chapter, review and tell me what you think byee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or numb by Linkin Park R.I.P Chester Bennington you will be missed by all of your fans and family.**

 **EPOV**

* * *

I hear a knock and see Bella walk in. I smile but I think it looked more like a grimace "Hey you ready to go to the store." I nod "Yeah let's go." I left a note and we get in the car I put a track on not caring what it was and numb started playing

 _Lyrics_

 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

 _Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

 _I don't know what you're expecting of me_

 _Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware_

 _By becoming this all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

 _Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

 _'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

 _Has fallen apart right in front of you_

 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

 _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

 _And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware_

 _By becoming this all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _And I know I may end up failing too_

 _But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware_

 _By becoming this all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be._

It's a good song and I see that we are at the store; Bella gets out and waits for me. I grab a cart and we walk into the store and go straight to the paint aisle, Bella looked for a black colour and found it, then found a red colour that she liked, they both we're on sale for a dollar, Bella grabbed two of each colour "Okay Edward what's next, we need;" I smirked "locks and keys tape and brushes." She laughs and go to the lock aisle grabs two locks with the keys, then grab two rolls of tapes and lots of brushes. "Okay let's go." The total cost was 10 dollars." Bella paid cash to save for the furniture. I loaded the stuff in the car then drove us to the furniture store. "Okay let's make a list in our heads so we can get in and out." "Okay Bella." Bella spoke after a couple of minutes "I want a couch and a chair, a book case, some posters, a rug and curtains, what about you." I was silent for a second "A couch, I would like shelves for my CD'S, curtains a keyboard and posters." She nodded and we walk in, a fake blonde chick greets us "Hi I'm Nicky what can I do for you." She stares at me and Bella looks to see me uncomfortable, "Look Blondie, do you see his body language, he is uncomfortable with you staring at him like a peace of meat, so go away." She turns red and runs away, I look at Bella "Thanks these people are creepy." She just nods and walks over to the couches "Okay I think a crimson red would look good with the black and yours would look good black with the red." I nod while she speaks.

"Then you will have a red chair and I will have a black one." "Okay Bella, I was thinking silver shelves would look good and a blue rug what do you think." She nods "I like it." We get the stuff and walk to the music/book store. Bella walked to a aisle and came back with posters and CDs "Okay Edward you keep the music and I will keep the books, we can go in each others room for them." I nod and grab some books; I look at the covers and see classics "Good choice." I smile she likes these, then I will keep that in mind "Thanks let's go."

We pay for the items and then go home, Bella grabs the books and music I grab the other stuffs, we walk in and see everyone sitting in the living room. I place the stuff in my room and began to move the bed and side table then wait for Bella to get her stuff done "You get the locks on, I will get the paint on the walls." I grab the locks and go downstairs, I grab the drill and went back up got the locks done, and we open the doors to let the paint smell out.

I finally have a lock, I look at Bella's work an it looked nice "It looks good Bella." She smiled, I look outside to see the furniture van, I ran downstairs an walked to the door, paid the guys and grabbed the stuff I didn't look at the others as I got them all up to the rooms and the walls we're done. We moved the beds, put our blankets and sheets on, then moved stuff around. I built the shelves and Bella moved the chairs and couches, we had it all done by nightfall.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, review and tell me what you think. Byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Me: Okay you can do this {walks up to Edward} can you be mine.**

 **Edward: No but I can give you a hug**

 **Me: {blushes} S..sure {faints}**

 **Edward: She doesn't own twilight or me.**

 **E.P.O.V**

* * *

I woke up to hear knocking and heard Alice shouting, "Edward let me in, you have school and I need to plan your outfit." I sign, "No Alice, I will wear what I want, go away." She huffed then went to Bella's but got the same answer, she stomped away muttering under her breath, ugh school I get up and get ready, made my bed and walked out, I knocked on Bella's door and she opened it "You wanna ride with me." She nods "Let's lock our room first." I laugh but do it, then attached my key and Bella's to my key chain and we left, grabbing the lunches Esme made for us. I haven't been to school here, I did it online, but I was going for Bella. Carlisle made sure we had all our classes together. He said he told the school our conditions but I bet you people will still do it. I arrive and people stare at my car and I get out to walk to Bella's door and open her door, but made sure that I didn't touch her, Bella smiled "Thanks." I nod, Alice ran up to us and tried to grab my hand but I jerk back "Stop it Alice, you know my rule." She rolled her eyes "Your probably faking the whole thing, stop being a drama queen." I shook my head and walked away with Bella. "Okay Bella welcome to hell, it is a mandatory thing for teenagers to go." She giggled, "Let's go." We walk to the office and a lady with red hair smiled at us "Hello I'm Mrs Cope you must be the Cullen kids." I nod and take the papers she had for us and left, I hand Bella her papers "Okay let's go to English." I walk to the room and walk to the teacher "I'm new and so is Bella." He grabs the paper and points to the back, he does the same for Bella well I guess we are partners

"Okay Bella, what do you wanna do after school." She thought about it "Well we could go to a better book store and music store after school since they barley had any thing at the stores here" I nod with her "Yeah that's a good idea." The bell rang and a boy came to our table, he smiled at Bella "Hey I'm Mike, do you wanna sit with me and my friends." Bella looked at him and said very coldly "NO." She even glared and he backed away it was very funny "Well Bella, would you like to sit with me myself and I." She giggled "Sure where are they then I only see you." We laugh while walking to class, people wouldn't stop staring at us, it was giving me the creeps, like when black would look at me, ugh don't even go there Edward, I see Bella looking at me "You okay." I only smile and nod she still looks suspicious but drops it when we got to math class, there was three minutes till class and a very fake tan girl walks up to me "Hey handsome I'm Jessica, want to go on a date" she was basically undressing me with her eyes, her hand went to touch my shoulder "Don't touch me." she glares "Don't tell me what to do" I glare back, "I will not go on a date with you, may some people would love to go out with you, if their type is an orange oompa loompa, so go away" she gasp "How dare you" what she did next I was not prepared for she slapped me.

I tensed and the flashbacks were back, they were so bad I couldn't stop my brain and couldn't get out of my mind I screamed, people looked at me and I fell off my chair and tried to make it stop but they just kept coming it was like an endless cycle that I could never escape. I could hear Bella trying to calm me "Shhh Edward it's okay I'm hear." I really tried to make them stop but I felt other hands on me and screamed bloody murder "STOP PLEASE STOP." I was badly sobbing while my eyes were tightly closed trying to make everything stop, why can't I be done with this, it's like it will never end every pain I felt every bruise I had on my skin, I felt it over an over it's like I can never get out of my mind.

* * *

 **That was intense, review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
